<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Lovely Night by FestivalGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605435">One Lovely Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey'>FestivalGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Come Marking, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Pokephilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex, she really is in love with her pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A contest star and her Typhlosion enjoy a date night together... and what's a date without certain activities at the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakphoon | Typhlosion/Original Character(s), Bakphoon | Typhlosion/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Lovely Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for an anonymous user on FurAffinity, who wishes to remain anonymous! Both characters are hers; Shauna is not the similarly-named character from the Kalos games.</p><p>I post about poke smut, give fic updates, and rt a lot of good porn over on <a href="https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey">my Twitter account!</a> Check me out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His battling days were long behind him—but any person could see that Asher was still not a pokemon to be trifled with.</p><p>Shauna hummed as they walked down the streets of Malie City. Malie was the perfect spot for the two of them to have settled in once they’d moved to Alola; it reminded her so much of her native Johto, after all. The lanterns set in archways, the swaying stalks of bamboo, the salty spray of the sea always ebbing and flowing against the docks… it was truly like a paradise on earth.</p><p>But though Malie was quiet, a tough enough pokemon could turn heads. She and Asher had been here for months, and the locals were still getting used to him. He was a lumbering behemoth of a Typhlosion, a rough collar of flame ringing his neck and spilling over his shoulders, the fire shining amber-orange against the darkening sky.</p><p>She and Asher had started their journey back in Johto, scrapping against Gyms and proving themselves to passing trainers. Shauna had amassed a potent team of battlers, but as her starter, Asher was indisputably her ace… he’d quickly evolved from a spunky Cyndaquil into a proud and powerful Quilava, and then again as a mighty Typhlosion.</p><p>It was then that he’d begun to court her. At first, Shauna had thought she’d misinterpreted his gestures, his forwardness and affection. It wasn’t until he persisted that she’d realized just what exactly her starter had in mind for the two of them.</p><p>The realization—that her own pokemon wanted to date her—had initially filled her with shock. But that shock quickly morphed into acceptance. It had been tentative, at first… almost as if they’d been playing at romance. A small date here, some cuddling there… But she’d quickly realized the depths of Asher’s affection and loyalty, and soon it became real; and before long, the young woman and her pokemon had progressed things to the next level.</p><p>Her smile broadened as she thought about it, giddiness and arousal burning her cheeks. She’d gone from training her Typhlosion to dating him… and taking him to bed.</p><p>What a world.</p><p>Her polished black shoes clipped against the sidewalk briskly as she walked. Behind her, Asher kept pace. She didn’t need to turn to see him; she knew him well enough to picture him in her mind’s eye, her Typhlosion dutifully holding her designer black leather bag like the world’s burliest valet. What a sight he must have made!</p><p>She stopped to regale the Alolan air. The sky was purpling as dusk faded into evening, a few of the early stars coming out; they gleamed against the darkness. The sight of them brought her comfort, as did the warm nearness of Asher holding close behind her.</p><p>Ironically enough, the start of their relationship had been the end of their battling career. Shauna’d had no problem sending her ace pokemon, her oldest partner, out in battle against powerful opponents… but once he became her <em>boyfriend…</em></p><p>Well, suddenly even a minor scrape became something to wring her hands over, and the thought of a formidable adversary had become an insurmountable terror. If something happened to him…!</p><p>Thankfully, battling wasn’t the only way for a trainer to prove her worth. They’d pivoted to contests and found their true calling, their emotional and physical closeness translating to an inimitable stage presence. Asher wasn’t just a roughhouser on the battlefield; he was surprisingly dexterous for his size, even graceful. Their signature move was him sending up a spray of embers, the flickering lights drifting earthward as trainer and pokemon danced close, the spectacle ending with her held in her pokemon’s arms, the two of them locking gazes as the firelight danced and died around them. It always drew the crowd wild, even bringing romantic sighs from some of the onlookers. She and Asher had never kissed on stage; going <em>that </em>far was considered a bit gauche. But it was clear to anybody with eyes that the two of them were intimate.</p><p>Not that anyone minded. Human and pokemon relationships were uncommon but hardly considered immoral, and there was an extra layer of acceptance on the contest scene, where a closeness between partners was idolized and championed.</p><p>And after that, they’d toured the regions. Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos… every major region except Galar, thanks to its senseless ban of so many foreign species. Alola had been their last, and so they’d settled… though not without occasionally living the old dream. They’d won another contest the previous day, and Shauna beamed at the thought of the shiny new ribbon nestled in its case alongside so many of her others. She and Asher had decided to celebrate their victory.</p><p>And how better to do that than with a date?</p><p>Finally, they reached their destination: the Malie Garden. Having already planned their trip in advance, Shauna reached behind back to the purse that Asher was holding. Once she fished out a ticket, the attendant smiled and waved her through.</p><p>Glowing lanterns lit the inside of the garden, their inviting light a counterpoint to Asher’s slightly wilder glow. The evening was cool and pleasant, the garden plants dancing in the wind. A few other evening visitors strolled down the paths and across the bridges; most of them were probably on dates as well. Shauna could make out a man on a bench with a woman leaning her head on his shoulder, another woman farther in standing a bit closer to a Lucario than would be expected of someone with a typical trainer/trained relationship.</p><p>Spinning, she beamed up at her pokemon. “So,” she said, “where do you wanna go first?”</p><p>A low rumble sounded in his chest for a moment, and then Asher took the lead, Shauna following after. The two of them traversed a bridge of lacquered red wood; the water underneath burbled slightly, nature’s joy come to life. From her side, Shauna heard a soft laugh as a nearby couple held each other, one trailing kisses down the other’s neck.</p><p>They made their way to the tea shop in the park’s central island, still open despite this late hour. The pleasant old man who ran the shop, wrinkles creasing his eyes as he smiled, handed them two cups of steaming tea. The warmth bled through the porcelain and into Shauna’s fingers, and she sipped it delicately, shuddering at the warmth and the subtle notes of taste that played about her tongue.</p><p>They maneuvered to a solitary bench at the park’s edge; by now night had truly fallen, the sky a tableau of purple and navy, all but the brightest stars hidden by the city lights. Still, as the steam drifted up into the air, Shauna sipped her tea happily, scooching over on the stone bench to give Asher space to sit with her. The Typhlosion settled in, <em>barely </em>fitting onto the bench, and then he impishly downed the whole cup in one gulp.</p><p>“Asher!” Shauna laughed, swatting his side good-naturedly. “You’re not getting another one, you know!”  He rumbled merrily in response and then shifted, nuzzling close to her—his presence warm and soft and safe.</p><p>How long did they spend like that, just quietly basking in one another’s company? Shauna couldn’t say for certain. However long it was, in her opinion it wasn’t long <em>enough</em>; she could have spent eons like this, the warm tea nestled like a spark in her stomach matched by the external warmth of Asher’s fur pressing against her. Some trainers thought Fire-types’ powers made them too blazing or powerful to nurture and embrace, but Asher was no Magcargo dripping with molten stone; he could regulate his heat to temperatures quite comfortable for a human, his collar of fire having waned down to a tiny glowing ring.</p><p>Eventually, her own tea was finished and Shauna, almost as by second nature, found herself laying on her side, her legs and hips on the stone bench with her head and torso nestled in Asher’s lap. She sighed with contentment; this closeness was what she lived for. Both of them, in fact.</p><p>Asher’s fur wasn’t coarse or rough, but neither was it supple and pliant. It was both strong and comforting, firm and inviting, like a quilt of peerless weave to pull over yourself as you slept.</p><p>A presence in her hair told her that Asher’s paw had drifted there. Shauna smiled, humming mildly to herself as he stroked her mahogany locks. The repetitive gesture lulled her into a half-sleepy state and she was content to just rest there with her pokemon, her partner, her lover, as he stroked and cared for her, his own chest rumbling slightly with affection and interest.</p><p>How far away their meeting seemed, the girl from Johto and the pugnacious Cyndaquil serving as her starter. Had anyone told Shauna then where fate would take her and Asher, would she have believed them? Could she have? To passionately love her pokemon…</p><p>Eventually Asher’s paw gently drifted down to cup and caress his trainer’s cheek. Smiling to herself, Shauna allowed him to lift her up out of her position. He pulled her face up to his own, his roguish smile inviting. With the lanterns of the park burning like fireflies around them, lending the night its own kind of magic, Shauna’s lips touched his…</p><p>For such an incredible, massive beast, he was so gentle, so <em>soft.</em> They held there for a moment, almost chaste in the way their lips tenderly pressed together. The kiss was a warm, quiet thing, like the starlight twinkling above them which Shauna couldn’t see but knew was there; even dimmed, Asher’s ambient heat was still far that of her own, and her face warmed pleasantly the longer their lips lingered.</p><p>Murmuring to him, still keeping her lips touched to his, Shauna reached up to stroke her hand through his fur. He rumbled pleasantly as she trailed her fingers off his shoulder and down into the creamy white ruff of his front before resting in her favorite part of his pattern.</p><p>Unlike most Typhlosion, who had a uniform fur color—soot-black outside, creamy underbelly—Asher had a modest splash of black fur in the center of his chest. It was slightly larger than Shauna’s hand, and in its own way shaped almost like a lopsided heart; other tiny spots of black pebbled around it. She swirled her finger through his fur, feeling the subaudible rumble of his pleasure underneath, a secret he shared only for her touch.</p><p>“I love this,” she whispered to him, the words coming as if on a breath to rest against his face. “This little patch here, Asher… it just… there are tons of Typhlosion out there, but how many have this?” She stroked it delicately with one finger, giggling as he squirmed slightly—he <em>was </em>a touch ticklish there, after all. “This thing sets you apart, you know. Let’s me know you’re <em>you.</em>” She glanced up at him, beaming behind her glasses. “There are many Typhlosion, but only one of them is my Asher—and this right here is what tells me I’ve got the right pokemon.”</p><p>Chuffing good-naturedly, the Typhlosion bent over to kiss his trainer further. Shauna met the kiss with delight and excitement—and then her breath turned to a moan as Asher pushed harder than the last one. His tongue probed at her and she let him in; he traced her teeth and danced his tongue with hers as she shuddered. His powerful paw clutched her tight, so tightly to him that it was almost like he wanted them to never part, and she shuddered with warmth and want. When they broke this time, she could feel her cheeks burning red with arousal; glancing up, she saw him looking—no, <em>smirking—</em>at her with obvious interest.</p><p>Well. Romantic evenings were lovely, always so lovely… and sometimes there was only one way to cap them off.</p><p>Her smile deepened. “Let’s return these,” she said, gesturing at the empty cups, “and then head on home, yeah?”</p><p>The Typhlosion couldn’t rumble his assent fast enough.</p><p>---</p><p>Once more his paw was tracing over her—but this time, Shauna was stripped to nothing but her underwear and glasses.</p><p>They’d returned home after their little date in the park, each one energetic and ready for a night of fun; the two of them had barely been able to contain themselves.</p><p>Now they were home; curtains drawn, lights glowing, and Shauna was splayed over her bed, the reflection of Asher’s firelight dancing over her smooth brown skin as she quivered underneath his ministrations. Her pokemon’s paws stroked down her side, provoking a soft, languid gasp from Shauna; she moaned delightedly as she felt his touch trace along her.</p><p>The bed was soft, the sheets comforting; one arm draped itself across her stomach, right underneath her breasts, while the other reached up past her head. Asher loomed over her, the Typhlosion casting his shadow across her; Shauna gazed happily up at him, wide-eyed and shallow-breathed.</p><p>Asher’s paw stoked down her side, making her take her lips into her teeth; then, stumming his paw gently up her side with a touch so gentle she wanted to melt, he held for a moment at her bra before working underneath it.</p><p>Shauna’s voice crescendoed as her pokemon kneaded her tit, the sensation rolling out of her like wind sweeping across a prairie. By now he knew her well enough to approach her with <em>just </em>the right touch; firm enough to squeeze a honeyed ache from her, but not so hard that it actually hurt. It was similar to getting a massage; that deep, sweetly weary feeling that made her moan.</p><p>Eventually he reached down and with surprising dexterity managed to unclasp her bra. She wriggled out of it almost as second nature, her breasts exposed to the air; he gazed at them with appreciation, rubbing his paw across her quickly-hardening nipple; Shauna hissed with delight as her nipple was flicked and manipulated by him.</p><p>Gazing into her pokemon’s eyes, Shauna allowed her eyes to wander lower. Down past his wild eyes and sharp grin; farther still, going past the appealing splash of black fur on his front; until finally, she alit on the fast-growing firmness between his legs.</p><p>Everything about Asher was formidable, and his cock was no exception.</p><p>He was thick and big, far more so than a human could have been, with a head that tapered at the tip and a base that swelled slightly just above his balls; it was nowhere near the massiveness of a full canine knot, but it still gave him an extra layer of girth that stretched oh-so-very-perfectly.</p><p>By Ho-oh’s flames, she wanted it <em>in </em>her.</p><p>She reached down one trembling hand to her panties, hooking a finger underneath the hemline and tugging it southward. The sudden exposure of her sex to the bedroom air made her gasp, and Asher shifted with approval, glancing down at it.</p><p>He sunk low, pressing his cock vertically against the outside of her mound, and began sawing back and forth in a rutting motion. The effect was immediate—pleasure <em>blossomed </em>throughout her, unfurling from her sex to spread all through her body, nestling behind her eyelashes and down in her hips and making her tremble in the tips of her toes. There was no penetration, not yet, but they were both patient and knew each other’s bodies intimately. They were content to let it ride out, moment to moment. Asher hitched his hips back, the stroke of his cock against her lower lips making her coo with bliss; he swung up, the drag of it so sublime she nearly lost herself in the pleasure.</p><p>“Feels so good,” she mumbled, “and ‘s not even <em>in </em>yet…”</p><p>Asher’s voice rolled out a chuckle, the sound rich and sonorant, and he picked up his pace. To be honest, Shauna was surprised he had lasted this long; Fire-types were known for a certain… <em>intensity </em>in the bedroom that seemed a natural extension of their type. Creatures like Asher could command flame and embers, and even now, when his fires had dimmed as low as possible to avoid harming his mate to the point of being little more than red patches beneath his fur, he was still warm to the touch, the heat spreading from his cock into Shauna’s pussy.</p><p>Finally surrendering to his bestial urges, Asher reached down with an anticipatory growl. His paws brushed on the inside of Shauna’s thighs, making her tense and moan; she gladly let him spread her legs wide as he angled his cock towards her. She was soaked through by this point, her pussy wet and wanting. She trembled with desire, eyes wide. “Asher,” she moaned, “I need it, I <em>need </em>it, please mate me, it’s what I want…”</p><p>She didn’t have long to wait. Asher’s tapered tip pressed against her folds and slipped just in, making her whine. The Typhlosion held there for a moment, his breathing shallow, and then—</p><p>Then, he pressed in further.</p><p>Immediately, Shauna arched her back as her vision swam from the sudden bite of being penetrated. Though she was long used to Asher’s equipment, he was <em>big;</em> far too big for any woman to truly ‘get used’ to him. But then, she was glad she hadn’t. He still managed to surprise her, to help carry her to unimagined heights, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“<em>Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnng,</em>” she trailed, her voice aimless. For the moment, Asher was just holding in her, exerting incredible self-confidence. “Yes, I… I love it, I—<em>ANGH, </em>oh f-fuck, Asherrrrrrrr…”</p><p>Her voice spiked as Asher began rutting her proper. The Typhlosion pushed deeper until the entirety of his cock was filling her, then he sawed back, the sudden emptiness making Shauna reel. She was idly aware that one hand of hers was gripping her sheets so tight she was surprised if they would ever come unwrinkled; the other was reaching up around Asher himself, trying fruitlessly to pull him in closer.</p><p>Asher bucked into her, his pace quickening until he was just an animalistic blur, his cock claiming every interior part of her and making her sing. She clenched and moaned from the sensation; there was so <em>much </em>of him in her, there was almost no give; Asher rumbled delightedly in response and slammed home, hilting into her.</p><p>“Asher, you know what I want?” Shauna breathed, her voice airy from the sheer presence of him fucking her. “Rut me full of pups.”</p><p>It was an old favorite of theirs—playing at breeding kink. Of course, she couldn’t actually have his children; Typhlosion and humans were too far apart genetically, and besides—they had no real desire to <em>actually </em>procreate at the moment.</p><p>Still, though, it was fun to bring up in the bedroom.</p><p>A growl <em>ripped </em>out of Asher in response and he slammed home, the sudden pressure making Shauna buck and squeal under his weight. She keened as his pseudo-knot pressed into her, spreading her so far that for a moment she forgot there was a world beyond her pussy and the pleasure that Asher was giving her; then he slid out, making her whine at his absence, only to slam home <em>again.</em></p><p>“That’s—<em>oh f-fuck—</em>that’s r-right, Asher, go ahead and claim y-your—<em>ooohh…</em> your m-mate…” Her mind was reeling, tossing and turning over itself across the sea of euphoria that she was experiencing; no matter how many times she and Asher fucked, there was no way for her to <em>ever </em>grow tired of this. He slammed home again, his pseudo-knot spreading her and making her vision halo, her sight filled with sunbursts as her whole being was <em>consumed </em>with the bliss of being this proud creature’s partner. How could anyone grow tired of this?</p><p>“I’m gonna—<em>oh fuck—</em>I’m gonna get, hahhh, round with your—<em>ngh, </em>your p-pups, because you—<em>ohhhhh—</em>you f-fucked me nice and full with your seed, I…”</p><p>Shauna’s voice broke off into incoherence as Asher was spurred into even more activity. He was rutting her like the beast he was, slamming home again and again, every slide of his mighty cock spreading her and sending her wild, and she had nothing for it but to yield around him, her innermost, intimate sanctum accepting his fullness.</p><p>“R-rut me,” she managed to breathe. It was hard to see; her glasses were getting steamed up. “Breed me… Asher… <em>please…</em>”</p><p>With a confirmatory bark, the Typhlosion slammed home and she keened—but then he slid out again. Shauna had a few fragmentary moments to wonder what he was doing before she felt paws on her shoulders. She gasped in shock and delight as Asher adjusted both their positions, reclining back in a sitting position and maneuvering her to ride his lap. As he effortlessly placed her where she needed to be, Shauna couldn’t help but reflect on how strong Asher actually was, how <em>easy </em>it was for him to move her around like this. She was completely at his mercy, and that fact thrilled her. She was the trainer, the one who commanded in battles and set the beat in contests, but here in the bedroom, he indisputably called the shots.</p><p>And she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Asher’s cock was straight like a rod, jutting up into the air, and she eyed it with anticipation and delight. She almost wanted to just slam down on it herself, but Asher’s grip was tight, and she waited for him to make his move.</p><p>Finally she felt the pressure on her shoulders and she went along with it; Asher pressed her home, his cock surging into her again as she was penetrated in a sitting position. Her eyes widening, Shauna opened her mouth to try and say anything but there were no words; she sunk, half-collapsing against his chest, threading her fingers through his fur and moaning from the sheer <em>presence </em>of himin her. She had enough coherence of mind left to wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him even closer; in response, her pokemon wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing her so tight that she felt her breasts bunching up against his fur.</p><p>With a pleased growl that she more felt than heard, he then started fucking her proper.</p><p>Over and over Asher bucked into her, swinging his hips up and down and bouncing his trainer on his cock. Her voice broke; she moaned delightedly, incoherent with bliss, as his cock thundered into her. She felt completely at peace; this was it, this was what she wanted, she was <em>meant </em>for this. Surrendering her Gym challenge and pivoting to contests was worth every second if it meant she got to enjoy Asher’s attentions, his closeness, his ministrations; life wasn’t complete without him in it, without him in <em>her, </em>and as he continued bucking, she was more than content to be buoyed along, knowing that she was so very, very close to cumming.</p><p>Asher had started off slow, albeit regular, in his pace—but before long he was back to his old self. You could only stave off a Fire-type’s intensity for so long, after all. And surely imaging that every buck was filling her with pups, still sharing that mutual fantasy of him breeding her, he clutched her even <em>tighter </em>as he went wild. Shauna bounced over and over on his cock, moaning and keening and trembling with delight; she was infinitely glad that he was there to sink against, because the sensation and the euphoric wonder of it all was more than she could bear. She sunk against him, glorying in his warmth nearly as much as she exulted in his cock, knowing everything would be right. By the storms and spirits, she was so close…</p><p>Finally, one particularly fervent buck was more than she could take. Shauna half moaned, half sobbed, her voice muffled by Asher’s fur as she came. Her pussy fluttered around him, clenching and squeezing him tight, and it was almost too much… as she quivered and came, her Typhlosion rumbled with pleasure, one of his hands reaching up to stroke through her hair, the gesture soothing and affectionate.</p><p>“Love you,” she murmured, her voice so soft even she could barely hear it—but she was sure he got the message. “So… much…”</p><p>As her orgasm crested and she ebbed along on it, Asher kept fucking her for a minute or two longer; from the tightness of his cock, he was close.</p><p>Finally Shauna felt his whole body tense up—and then he flooded her, making her moan as she felt his hot seed flush deeply into her, the fluid viscosity commingling with his still-ebbing orgasm. But that wasn’t all that Asher had for her; exerting incredible restraint, he hoisted her off of him and laid her on the bed in front of her. Panting heavily, the embers on his shoulders and about his neck smoldering, he hefted his thick cock on one hand, aiming it directly at his trailer. Grunting, he squeezed himself just a moment—</p><p>And he came again, all over her.</p><p>His seed was <em>hot—</em>warm and comforting like a bubble bath, yet thick and viscous; Shauna sighed delightedly as it pooled in her navel, dipped between her cleavage, and trickled off her side to stain the sheets. The scent filled the room, sharp and musky. As it wafted over her, she reflected that to a pokemon, it would doubtless be even stronger… and that’s why he did it, of course. Just as that little splash of black fur on his creamy underbelly marked Asher as <em>Asher, </em>made him indistinguishable, so too was she now marked, his cum scenting her unmistakably as <em>his.</em></p><p>She loved it.</p><p>The night wound low and they dimmed the lights to where the only illumination was the soft glow about Asher’s neck. It was time for the aftercare; and the two of them, trainer and pokemon, each held close to one another, cuddling close.</p><p>Asher’s heat had died down to something smaller, a quiet, muted sort of warmth that was close and comforting. That told Shauna that he was close to drifting off; while some Fire-type pokemon’s flames were perpetual, the Cyndaquil line only summoned them when needed, and the outer heat died entirely when they went to sleep.</p><p>She was close to it herself, truth be told. Sighing contentedly, Shauna edged closer to him, and her pokemon reached out automatically to hold her close. When she pressed against him, his warmth enveloped her, comforting and safe, the sort of warmth you could lose yourself in.</p><p>“Did you like our date night?” she asked, her voice soft. He rumbled back sleepily. “I thought you might,” she replied, stroking a hand through his fur. One paw reached out to bop her lightly on the nose. The message was clear—<em>enough talking. Time for sleep.</em></p><p>Shauna laughed to herself and huddled close. “You’re probably right,” she said. Her whole body felt the sweet ache of being well-used, the soreness absolutely blissful. It spoke to a good night’s fucking. “Still, I just wanted you to know, Asher, I… I really do love you, you know.”</p><p>The pokemon didn’t respond. His bulk rose and fell slightly; he had drifted off into sleep. But Shauna didn’t feel upset. Curling languidly against her Typhlosion, she drifted off happily.</p><p>He knew. Of course he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>